Des yeux rouges
by gigales
Summary: plus tard toute la bande se retrouve par hasard? en train de faire une fête ... je c le résumé est pourit mais venait lire


Auteure : gigales

Disclaimer : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas -- ça me rend triste

Des yeux rouges

Il vient de croiser mon regard avec ses yeux rouges. Certains disent que se sont des yeux remplit de haine d'autres des yeux rouges sang (rouge du sang de ses victimes). De toute façon ils sont tous d'accord pour dire que se sont des yeux de démon. Tous cela n'ont rien compris, absolument rien. Si on regarde bien il devient évident qu'il a les yeux rouge d'amour, d'un amour pur sans limites mais sans cesse refoulé, caché. Car il est maladroit si maladroit avec ses sentiments qu'il préfère les enfouir tout au fond de son coeur.

Il regarde autour de lui , je fais de même . . . Ben dit donc 'y a' pas à dire ça n'a fait qu'empirer depuis tout à l'heure. Bon je m'explique : on s'est tous retrouvé dans une même ville sans le faire exprès (drôle de hasard si hasard il y a eu. Allez savoir pourquoi je soupçonne Yukimura . . . ) on a donc décidé de faire une fête tous ensemble (autant en profiter). Ici faire la fête veut dire acheter le plus de saké possible et le boire pendant toute la nuit si on arrive a ne pas s'endormir . . .

La fête a commencée il y a quelquesheures et ils sont déjà tous saoul sauf Kyo et moi. les autres ne tiennent décidément pas l'alcool ( il faut évidement regarder la quantité ingurgitée . . . ). Yukimura drague absolument tout le monde sauf Sasuke son petit protéger à qui il a fait boire du saké, celui-ci a adoré malgré (selon lui ) l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégage. Il est en train de danser – imaginez un peu – et pas n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui : une valse avec . . . Akira! Précisons tout de même que Sasuke a bu deux bouteilles coup sur coup et Akira . . . heu . . . voyons . . . disons une bonne dizaine ; enfin ils sont tous les deux à fond! Luciole est enflammé ( a prendre au sens littéral du terme ) il se dispute avec Bonten et Akari depuis . . . heu . . . comme d'hab quoi mais là ils sont complètement à fond (sûrement aidé par l'alcool ). . . enfin passons . . .

Tigre Rouge et le reste de la bande font un concours des blagues les plus nulles . . . non mais franchement, O.K eux aussi ils sont aidés par le saké ( vu le nombres de bouteilles VIDES autour d'eux ils n'y sont pas allé de main morte ) mais bon quand même . . . Ah! Mais que vois-je! Malheur! J'ai oublier de préciser que notre Tigre Rouge national est en tête.

Bref, c'est bien ce que je disait il n'y a que Kyo et moi encore saint d'esprit . . .

Kyo se lève où va t-il? En tout cas il n'a pas oublié de prendre une bouteille pleine. Il sort sûrement pour s'aérer n'empêche qu'il m'abandonne au milieu de cet bande de dégénérer . . . Ils ont remarqués que Kyo est sortit, si s'était pour être seul c'est foutu ils sortent tous a leur tour . . . et moi . . . ben je les suit pas envie d'être seul . . .

Je sors donc. Il sont tous dispersés dans le jardin par groupe d'occupation ( inutile de les rappeller je pense ) l'air frais ne leur a rien fait, absolument rien. Kyo lui est appuyé sur le mur sa bouteille de saké a la main et il regarde la joyeuse bande de loufe-dingue qui nous servent de compagnon . . . Il finit par me regarder. Je frissonne ses yeux emplit d'amour refoulé sont tellement beaux. Je le fixe rien ne peut me retenir. On continue de fixer puis on s'assied.

Pas mal le saké, dit-il. Derrière son ton froid je devine sa joie de pouvoir dire se qu'il

pense sans que personne ne le juge.

Si tu le dit. Mon ton est froid. Pourquoi ai-je aussi peur de lui montrer se que je ressent, ce que je pense, mes sentiments? J'ai peur, peur qu'il se mette en colère, peur qu'il ne me regarde plus, peur qu'il me rejette, peur de dire une connerie, peur qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments. J'ai peur . . .

Il ne me répond pas, je ne dit rien. On reste silencieux mais cela ne nous dérange pas peut-être se comprend-t-on mieux ainsi, peut-être . . .

J'ai froid, je frissonne cette fois il le remarque. On rentre les autres restent dehors. Il est tard je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher ; il est plus tôt tôt ( il est bien 3h du mat') mais bon cela revient au même il faut que j'aille me coucher car demain . . . je n'ai pas envie de penser à demain . . .

Je me dire vers la porte Kyo m'en bloque l'accès . . . Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder, de le détailler . . . il est si beau . . . il le remarque. . . surtout ne pas rougir, ne pas dévoiler mes sentiments . . . je sens qu'il va deviner . . . je plonge mon regard dans son regard si particulier . . . son regard rouge amour . . . ses lèvres son si proches, si belles, si tentantes . . . je me rapproche, il reste immobile . . . je le regarde une dernière fois et ferme les yeux. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, il me répond, on s'embrasse a pleine bouche comme si on allaient se perdre . . . On finit par se séparer à bout de souffle . . . sans réfléchir je lui murmure :

-Je t'aime Kyo

Ses yeux rouge amour s'embrassent.

-Shinrei . . . souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

**Owari**

Cette fic est partie d'un rêve chelou que je ne ra conterais pas -

Kyo : où est l'auteure? je vais la tuer!!!!!!!!

Auteur courant : voyons Kyo c'est super que tu sois amoureux

Kyo : je suis PAS amoureux!!!!!!!!!

Auteur courant encore : alors pourquoi t'as embrassé Shinrei?

Kyo: Raaaah . . . tu m'énerves!!!!

Aureure courant encore et toujours : si vous plaît je veux lire des reviews avant de mourrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!


End file.
